My Doll
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House surprises Cuddy, while she's feeling horrid.


Cuddy pulled into her driveway, relieved to finally be home. The day had been both long and draining. Her body was suffering the effects. Every muscle ached and she had the early traces of a migraine. On top of everything else, she was cramping worse than usual.

Letting herself into her home, she was both surprised and irritated to find House in her living room. He was moving around, busying himself with, she wasn't sure what.

"Hey," he said, softly, never once looking up, as she entered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not sure if she should be angry or concerned.

He moved towards her, as he spoke a single word, "Helping." He took both the messenger bag and her laptop case from her, setting them in a nearby chair. Gently, he helped remove her jacket and threw it carelessly on the back of the same chair.

"House," she said wearily, "I'm really not up for head games tonight." She sighed softly: part annoyed at him for showing up when she was too vulnerable to fight back, and part depressed that he wouldn't stay long enough to take care of her.

He drew her chin up to meet his gaze, "No games." He paused for a moment, letting his words seep in. "I know you're miserable and I know the fertility meds are making it worse."

She could feel her eyes watering at the truth. She wanted nothing more than to curl-up and cry. He reached for her hand and she let him lead her to the bathroom. Stepping inside she could see that he had already filled the bathtub, the room now smelled of her favorite bubble bath. Cuddy looked at him with complete adoration.

"Here," he said gruffly, handing her a pill, "Take this." He opened a bottle of water, that he had left waiting on the counter, and handed it to her.

Cuddy was in enough pain and awe not to think twice about swallowing the small white tablet. She easily drank half the bottle, before pulling it from her lips. "Thanks," she said, somewhat embarrassed.

She locked the door behind House smiling. Stripping her clothes off, she slid into the warm water of the bath. Letting the heat ease her sore muscles, she thought about House's behavior. She had always known him capable of doing decent things to get what he wanted; she just wasn't sure what he was after this time.

She sighed, trying not to care. Cuddy assuming he would be gone when she got out any ways. There was little chance he planned on hanging around and taking care of her all evening. This was already enough to bring forth an apocalypse.

She didn't stay in the tub long, really wanting to climb into bed. However, it felt good to be clean. Hell, it felt good to be taken care of, even if all he did was run her bath.

Cuddy climbed out of the tub and found clothes waiting for her on the counter. She dried off and got dressed. Opening the door and looking towards her living room, she was a little disappointed at the silence and obvious emptiness. She knew he wouldn't have stayed, but a part of her hoped tonight would be different.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she felt a strong hand snaking around her hip. "This way," he said softly, ushering her down the hall. The whole way to her room, he kept his hand securely around her waist. The Vicodin was starting to take effect. S turned her face and buried it in his shoulder, already feeling dizzy.

As they entered the bedroom, the first thing she noticed was that her covers had been turned back. Moving closer to the bed, she noticed he had found her heating pad as well. She met his gaze and could feel the tears welling up.

"Come on," he chuckled. He moved her closer to the bed and guided her to lay face down. He sat down on her side and moved his hands to her lower back. Letting them rest there for a moment, he could feel her hesitancy. She didn't let people into her space, he was no exception.

Carefully, he started to rub, easing away the pain and tension. After a few minutes, he moved to her neck and the base of her skull. He thought he heard her moan when he reached his hand down to her shoulders. He moved his hands skillfully across her aching muscles. After returning to her lower back, he pulled on her hip signaling for her to flip over.

Cuddy rolled over and he helped reposition her over the heating pad. Looking at her face, he noticed the tear stains down her cheeks. House smiled softly. This time he started at her head. He wiped the tears from her face tenderly. He rubbed her forehead, temples, and sinuses. He let his hand rest against her cheek, while she turned her face into it.

Moving his hands down her body, he carefully started to massage the top of her chest. He was careful not to get inappropriate. Her eyes fluttered shut. Cautiously, he squeezed the muscles throughout her chest while trying to avoid her hardening nipples.

He moved his hands to her stomach. She whimpered, as his hands found her sorest spots. Cuddy started crying again, softly. He moved one hand back to her face. "Hey don't cry," he said, softly stroking her face with his thumb.

"Sorry," she sniffled. "Just," she sighed, "this means so much to me." She watched him with a sad expression on her face. She saw the walls being put back in place, as his whole demeanor changed.

"You should get some rest," he said, as he started to move off the bed.

"Greg," she cried out. He stopped moving and sighed, sitting back down next to her.

"Please don't shut me out," she practically begged. She sat up next to him, resting a hand on her shoulder.

He nodded, understanding. She hadn't asked for any of this, but he had offered. She had let him into her space, opened up to him, and shown him her own vulnerability. The least he could do was offer some sort of explanation. "I'm just not good at this stuff," he mumbled quietly.

"House," she sighed, "This was all amazing. You have no idea." She looked up at him with complete adoration. "I get that you don't like to talk about things. We don't have to. This doesn't have to change anything between us. I just wanted you to know it meant something to me," she said. She was feeling a little shy now and the coy look on her face relaxed him somehow.

He leaned forward and hooked one arm under her leg, the other around her waist. With no trouble, he lifted her up and placed her in the space between his legs, gently easing her legs over his thigh. Cuddy leaned against his chest, content to stay there. "I'm sorry I'm not better at this. Lisa," he sighed, but hugged her closer, "you deserve so much more."

Cuddy didn't respond, but when he looked down, he found that she was sleeping peacefully. House eased them back down on to the pillows. Keeping her safe in his arms, he was content to hold her until he eventually drifted off himself.


End file.
